puffruffschoolfandomcom-20200215-history
PuffRuff School: The Movie
PuffRuff School: The Movie is a 2001 American animated comedy film based on the Fox animated television series PuffRuff School. Directed by series creator TjsWorld2011, the film stars the series' regular television cast of Kelsey Stern, Billy West, Tobey Maguire, and Michael Kastek, who are joined by Alicia Silverstone, Ashton Kutcher, Noah Emmerich, and Freddie Prinze Jr. Its story takes place in between the seventh and eighth seasons of the series, and follows MJ, Kirby, Pyro, and Andrew as they seek to take back PuffRuff Middle School from their friend-turned-rival students of RuffPuff Junior College. The film was produced by TjsWorld2011 Entertainment and Pyro R. Productions, and was the first theatrical feature film based on a Fox animated series. The writing team behind PuffRuff School – consisting of TjsWorld2011, Ntpockets, and Pyro R. – was initially reluctant about offers by 20th Century Fox for a film adaptation of the television series, but eventually agreed to the project in December 1999, with production beginning in April 2000. Tj wrote the film's story by himself, and wrote the screenplay with Nt and Pyro. During pre-production, Tj rejected three different rough drafts of the screenplay, seeking to keep the plot less "epic" and more "down-to-earth". Although the film was completed in January 2001, problems experienced during its post-production stage led to Fox delaying its original April 2001 release date by four months. PuffRuff School: The Movie premiered at the Mann Village Theatre in Los Angeles on July 24, 2001, and was released in the United States on August 17, 2001. It received positive reviews from critics and fans, who praised its humor, writing, and story, and grossed over $136.5 million worldwide against its $21 million budget, making it the sixth highest-grossing animated film of 2001, as well as the thirty-fourth highest-grossing film of the year overall. It was later released on DVD and VHS on January 21, 2002, and on Blu-ray on August 16, 2011, nearly ten years after its original release. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast *Kelsey Stern as Emily "MJ" Jordan *Billy West as Kirby Ableman *Tobey Maguire as Pyro Rexton *Michael Kastek as Andrew Anderson *Alicia Silverstone as Cindy Boldman *Ashton Kutcher as Steven Pollocks *Noah Emmerich as Jimmy Undone *Freddie Prinze Jr. as Travis Elway More coming soon! Production Coming soon! Music :Main article: PuffRuff School: The Movie: Music from and Inspired by the Motion Picture Coming soon! Marketing Trailers *The film's teaser trailer was released on December 16, 2000, and was attached to films such as The Emperor's New Groove, Dude, Where's My Car?, and What Women Want. *The first theatrical trailer was released on March 16, 2001, and was attached to films such as Spy Kids, Josie and the Pussycats, and Pokémon 3: The Movie. *The second theatrical trailer was released on May 13, 2001, and was attached to films such as Shrek, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. *TV spots for the film were released from June to August 2001. Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception PuffRuff School: The Movie received generally positive reviews from critics. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 74% approval rating based on 92 reviews, with an average rating of 7/10; the site's consensus reads, "PuffRuff School: The Movie survives the dreaded TV-to-movie process by carrying over the humor and charm that made the series great in the first place." On Metacritic, it holds a score of 69 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". More coming soon! Home media The film was released on DVD and VHS on January 21, 2002. Category:Films Category:PuffRuff School: The Movie